Secrets and surprises
by Angelbabe
Summary: Max left Seattle 4 years ago. Why did she leave and leave Logan behind? Chapter 3 now up
1. The letter

A/N: Here's my 3rd Dark Angel fic

A/N: Here's my 3rd Dark Angel fic. I know it's been done before but I promise it will be different so just read it. Please R/R because I love getting reviews. Suggestions welcome.

Original Cindy was stood outside Logan's apartment debating whether or not she should go knock. After around five minutes she decided to knock. Logan came to the door and opened it. He looked surprised to see her as they hadn't really kept in touch since max left. Cindy had kept in touch with Max, unlike Logan. From what Cindy had guessed Logan had stopped talking to her because of the memories of Max. She could understand she missed her boo and she had kept in touch with her.

It had been three years since Max had left and Cindy had only seen her four times since. It hadn't been just her though it had been her and her now two year old daughter Alexandria Elizabeth Cale. That was why she had left. Her and Logan had got really serious, but she found out she was pregnant and thought that Logan couldn't handle it. Cindy had tried to tell her otherwise but it didn't work she still left. Logan had never found out about the baby and Max had finally decided to tell him.

He let her in and she sat down and told him to do the same. He had been walking for over a year now. Max had been happy when she had found out. She had never stopped caring about him and Cindy couldn't see why she wouldn't come back to Seattle. 

Cindy handed the letter to Logan, the letter Max had sent for him. Cindy watched his face as he read it. At first he looked overjoyed to finally hear from Max but his smile quickly turned in to a look of shock when he got to the bit about Alex. He finished the letter and sat in silence.

Several minutes later he managed to ask, "Is it true?" 

Cindy nodded. That was all it took, Logan jumped up and went into his bedroom. He got a bag and threw as many clothes in as he could. He put on his black leather jacket and picked up his keys. "Where is she?" he asked.

"I'm not supposed to say." She replied quietly. He looked at her telling her it wasn't good enough, "LA" She grabbed a piece of paper from near Logan's phone and jotted down the address, "Here she'll know you got it of me but she might not kill me."

"Thanks, I'll tell her you didn't want to give it to me." Logan said before heading to his car leaving Original Cindy stood in the middle of his apartment.

Logan couldn't believe it. He knew where max was. Max his one love. Max who had given birth to his daughter, his daughter who he didn't know. Who was he going to LA to see Max or his daughter? Both he answered. He was angry with Max because she didn't even let him know about the baby. Why did that make her leave? Another though forced its way into Logan's already full head. What would he do when he got there? He didn't know, he would have to wait and see.

At nightfall Logan pulled up outside Max's apartment block. He was just about to get out of the car when he thought about what he was doing. Max obviously didn't want him to have anything to do with the baby. Should he go in there and go against Max's wishes? He had to, he had to know the truth.

He got out of the car and walked into the apartment block. The doorman told him that Max's apartment was on the third floor. He got onto the lift and slowly ascended the building. Before he knew it the lift had stopped and he got out. He walked down the hall and found Max's room. The TV was on inside so someone had to be in, he knocked.

Max heard someone knocking at the door. She was about to tell whoever it was to go away but Alex had gone to answer the door first. "Alex, come here." She shouted to her daughter. She left Alex watching the TV and went to answer the door.

Logan heard Max shout from inside the apartment. Her voice still sounded the same even after four years. The door swung open and Max stood there.

"Logan," Max said, she looked pleased to see him, and she was. She had missed him these past four years. She resisted the urge to throw her arms around him and invited him in. Logan walked through the door and into the hallway. The apartment was quite big and was well kept.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked. 

Logan resisted the urge to ask Max all the questions he had been asking himself on the way here and instead nodded. Max motioned for him to follow her through the living room and into the kitchen. He began to do this but stopped halfway. He glanced over towards the couch where a young girl sat watching TV. She had dark skin like Max and dark hair. Her hair wasn't curly like Max's it was straight like Logan's. What made Alex look so different from her mother were her eyes. Instead of the deep chocolate of Max's eyes Alex had deep blue eyes. After seeing those eyes there could be know doubt that the Alex was Logan's daughter.

Max came through to see where Logan had gone and then she saw him. "Let me put her to bed first then we can talk." She whispered in his ear. He nodded still amazed by the sight of his child. 

A/N: Like I said I know it's been done before but it will be different. Still let me know what you think. You can email me if you want my address is [Clairestee@aol.com][1] I'll update as soon as I can.

   [1]: mailto:Clairestee@aol.com



	2. Talking

A/N Here it is chapter 2

A/N Here it is chapter 2. Thanks for reviewing keep it up. 

Logan was sat in the kitchen drinking cocoa. Max was two doors away putting Alexandria to bed. Max had promised that they'd talk but Logan couldn't think of anything to say. He was just beginning to realise what had happened so far this day and that the worst was yet to come.

"Night Alex," Max's voice came from down the hall. She was heading this way, Logan had to think of something to say but his mind had gone completely blank.

"Before you say anything there are a few things I want to say." She said. Logan nodded hoping that the explanation he longed for would come.

"The first is I'm sorry. I know that won't do but I do mean it. The second is I don't know why I did it but I do regret doing it. I wanted to come back home but I didn't know what I was going to say to you or anyone else." Max said looking Logan right in the eye.

"It doesn't matter now it's been done. The one thing I want to know is why did you leave?" Logan asked.

"I left because I got pregnant and I didn't think that we were ready for that."

"How did you know? You never asked me. You never told me even afterwards. That makes me feel as though you couldn't trust me. I thought that we were more than that Max."

"I never told you because I was afraid of what you would say. I didn't think that you would say that you didn't want the baby but I couldn't take the chance. Logan, don't doubt what we have, had, have. You mean so much to me. I've thought about you every day but I couldn't come back." Max told Logan a tear trickled down her cheek. She had been holding this in for three years.

"Max you mean the world to me. I never gave up looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. I looked everywhere I could think of but I couldn't find you Max. I couldn't find you." Logan came out with this so quickly you could tell he was angry with himself for not finding her.

"I didn't want you to find me Logan. I didn't think I could deal with it. When I sent the letter to Cindy I was expecting you to come, I guess that's why I sent it."

"How did you know I wouldn't find you?" He asked.

"I changed my name in case you came close."

"What did you change it to?" Logan asked curiously, wondering how he could have failed to anticipate this move.

"Cale." She answered quietly, "Hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't. How about we make it real though." These words didn't even register with Max until Logan was on one knee on the floor in front of her.

"Will you marry me?"

A/N The next part will come tomorrow but I just thought I'd leave you hanging because I know how much you all hate it. Until tomorrow.

P.S I've already written the next part and have it ready.


	3. The answer

Max looked at Logan dumfounded

Max looked at Logan dumfounded. He wanted to marry her even after she ran away from Seattle? He was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"I don't know what to say." She answered truthfully.

"Say yes and make me the happiest man alive." He said looking her right in the eyes. From the way he looked at her she could tell he still loved her.

"What about Alex?" Max asked. She was used to her daughter coming first and no matter how much she wanted to marry Logan she still mattered more.

"She's my daughter as well. We can raise her together like we should have done 2 years ago." Logan answered wanting the chance to spend time with his daughter and Max.

Max thought about it for a minute and then said, "Well if you're sure then, yes. I would love to be your wife."

That was all it took. Logan swept Max in to his arms and they kissed for the first time in three years. They kissed with such love that you couldn't tell they had been apart. The pair went into the bedroom where they slept in each others arms. Max rested her head on Logan's chest and they fell asleep dreaming about the future.

Their blissful rest was broken however by the patter of tiny feet. Alex, who had inherited Max's sleeping habits, came into the couple's bedroom in search of her mother. Instead she found Max sleeping in Logan's arms.

"Mommy?" Alex said to Max, wondering who Logan was having not met Logan the night before. Max stirred from her sleep, "Hey baby," she said. Logan was also awake as Max's movement had disturbed him. He didn't say anything because he didn't think he should. Max picked up the small child and placed her on the bed.

"Mommy, who's dat?" she asked. Max was a little unsure of what to say. She thought of asking Logan but realised he would probably have even less of an idea. She decided on the truth.

"Your Daddy." She answered wondering how she would take it. Well it seemed, Alex went over to Logan and looked at him. She noticed he was awake before Max and asked him, "Daddy, you stayin here?" Logan threw a glance to Max. 

She replied, "No he's not sweetie," Alex looked disappointed at this but cheered up when Max added, "We're going to stay with him."

"Sure?" Logan mouthed to Max who nodded.

"When?" Alex asked obviously eager to move. This time Max looked to Logan.

"Today too soon?" He asked

"No, its three years too late, but it'll do." Max replied.

Half an hour later the new family were seated around the table eating breakfast of scrambled eggs on toast cooked by Logan.

"I probably missed your cooking more than anything." Max joked.

"I know I missed you eating all my food." Logan replied.

After dinner they set upon the task of packing the stuff ready for the move. Alex seemed willing to help and she worked on her bedroom while Logan helped Max.

"She took it well didn't she?" Logan asked wondering why she took it so well.

"I knew she'd take it well but not that well," Max replied and then asked, "What did you think I didn't tell her anything about you?"

"Well, yeah, since I didn't even know she existed." Logan replied, still a little disappointed that he had missed the first 2 years of his daughters life, "It doesn't seem fair."

"Life's not fair remember? I didn't want her not to know you. Besides I always promised that if she asked questions I'd answer them." Max replied, "I think that's all of it. Shall we go and help Alex?"

"I'm done." Alex said dragging a small bag of toys with her.

"Don't think so honey, what about your clothes?" Max asked amused by her daughters efforts.

"Oh yeah" Alex replied, "Come on the you two can help."

"Thanks." Max said. Before following her daughter into the bedroom to pack.

Two hours later the family were on their way to Seattle to start their life together.


End file.
